happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilderness Takeover
Chris: Last time on Total Drama...Brazilian Rainforest, we moved from frozen Canada, to sunny Brazil, and not without bringing eighteen contestant to find themselves in a wilderness enviroment, which got the best of most people...*showing Jen amd Blaineley*...in our opening challenge, a ball fight at the waterfall, the Toucans impressed the others with winning, Duncan tried to impress the brand new goth of the game, Crimson, and im sure it worked...*scene of a motionless Crimson*...and Scarlett and Blaineley unimpressed their teammates, earning them the loss, but at the end, the dirt disher Blaineley was eliminated, and i wonder what happened to her...i'll make sure the elimination leads the contestants somewhere where production can find them, but now, it's time for...TOTAL...DRAMA...BRAZILIAN RAINFOREST! The scene now shows the Toucans, who are just reunited near a giant tree. There, Lauire is trying to start a fire, and has a basket next to her. Laurie: *conf.* I am almost freezing, i went to search for fruits, just so we don't have to hunt, also, the fire is to keep us warm, and just cause using Reiki energy to warm everyone on the inside would take so long. I hope they realize it's better to eat fruits rather than meat, i'll always find meat gross. *clips of her in Iceland are shown* Devin: *waking up* Good morning, vegan. Glad you started the fire, it's really cold on the nights. Laurie: Totally, but wait...have you seen Jen, Spud or Tammy? Spud: Guys, i found helmets! Devin: They gave us those since yesterday, remember that we won? Spud: We won? Alright! We're killing it! Wait, true. Devin: *conf.* I don't know what Choco Oinks are made of, but after seeing how Spud is after eating those, i better skip them. From behind the bushes, ocarina music is heard. Spud: I hear music, it comes from the bushes. Tammy: Oh, don't mind me, i just like to light up the mood with some music. Laurie: I really like your effort, nature music is one of my favourites. Devin: You're really talented with the ocarina, Tammy. Tammy: I was practicing, in tbe future it may be useful for something, like, on a talent contest, or when the Amazonic Lord finally awakes, and he can use his powers to help us with a good ocarina sound. Spud: Sounds nice, you have any other story? Devin: Well, we're almost complete, we just need to know where is Jen... Jen: The wait is over! *her boot is seen at the screen, as the other four are shocked* Laurie: Ok, wow. Jen is wearing a blue carnival costume, like the one people made time ago, as well as matching clothes. Jen: *conf.* Maybe i can be in the middle of the Amazonas, in the brazilian jungle, without Internet, and away from the nearest shopping centre, but, that doesn't means i can't be up to the last fashion scream in Amazonic style. Jen: *striking a pose* So, how do i look? Tammy: Nice style, you look like a bird warrior with a Level 16 outfit. Jen: I can take that as a compliment. *making a little ackward smile* Laurie: Did you made that with blue guacamaya feathers? Jen: Wow, we have a crowd ruiner, see, Tom kept his feather costume from Brazil, and when i told him i was going to be here, he gave me the costume for luck. Laurie: People that use animals in their clothes make my aura turns pitch black. Devin: You look great, nice carnival outfit. Jen: Thanks for it, i love compliments to my fashion taste. *smiles and walks off* Devin: *conf.* Carrie, don't even worry for it, but, i like to make new friends, and Jen is an interesting person to meet. Spud: Nice outfit, are the feathers made of blueberries? Jen: *looks at him like when Tom was snoring* *conf.* Some people just don't understand fashion. Now the scene shows the Panthers, as they arrive from elimination. Jacques: *conf.* Voting out miss Blaineley maybe is the right thing to do, now, this team will see my "magnificent" performance as leader, as if there was anyone that can even compare to me! Lightning: Ok, listen up, squad members, Lightning has an idea of how to make this team a winner one for a change, so...*Jacques interrupts him* Jacques: Excuse me bronze, the golden is now speaking, so, as the biggest physical strenght here, i should be working on we winning and conquering the podium! Jasmine: Well, i think i'm a bigger challenge threat, and i'm more strategic, so, i think i can also have a spot for the leader roll. Lightning: No way, no can do, Lightning must be the leader. Jacques: Excuse me, i'm fit and i'm a golden skater, so, have you ever got a medal for anything? *makes as he is hearing* Oh, wait, no! So, i'm taking leadership, my fans are watching, and they will agree with this. Jasmine: Before we start a fight, we should ask our other teammates, Mickey, Scarlett, let's play fair, and you two can speak. Scarlett: Well, if you think of it, there is many different aspects to value, for example, Lightning is the one of the three that has made it farther, and has competed more than once. Lightning: Score for Sha-Lightning! Scarlett: Yet, we must also say that Jacques has played the biggest amount of days in the show. Jacques: *little laugh* It's official, i'm magnifique! Scarlett: With that, Jasmine has also won more immunities than you two, plus, she has a less extense enemy list, so, different states makes the choice harder. Mickey: Well, if i can talk, I...*Lightning tries to approach him, but knocks him off instead*... Lightning: That nerdy girl is power voting Jasmine, little girl, vote for Lightning! Mickey: I'm not a girl, and i must say that...*now Jacques knocks him off* Jacques: Hey pal! Remember the good times in the race? Take me as the leader, and i'll swear that this team will be gold medalists soon! Lightning: Back off man, this little girl is voting for Lightning, my male attraction is just irresis-tahble. Jacques: Irresistible? It's so ovbious that you have never saw me in my swimsuit or in the purple assistang dress, i looked so fab. Lightning: Why would a dude wear a dress? Jacques: Because i look so "parfait" on it? Mickey is still on the floor, but Jasmine offers him a hand. Jasmine: Hey, while those two keep arguing, i better give you a hand, mate. Mickey: Wow, thanks! That's nice, nice girls don't talk to me a lot, unless i need medical assistance. Jasmine: No problem, my little friend, it's what a native leader does. Mickey: Thanks, and that is why you should be the leader. Jacques: Excuse me? Lightning: Sha-what? Jasmine: Al'right then, if Scarlett agrees, i can take all the responsibility that this role means. But don't worry, mates, you two are great assets on this team, and that is why we should train a bit so we can win. Lightning: Lightning is a born winner, so, who needs to train? *flexing* Jacques: Excuse me, can you do this? *he does a gymnastics move, like the ones Josee did in Romania* I bet you can't. Lightning: You're daring Lightning? Then, welcome to the muscle show! *tries to repeat the move, but he falls on a split, hurting himself* Jacques: *little laugh* My fans should be dying at this, not literally. Scarlett: So, i think he needs some medicine, hard to find in the jungle, so, i think the only cure for Lightning's injury is the venom of a bullet ant. Mickey: I can get them, i'm inmune to venom, where can i find them? Scarlett: On the bunch of flowers right there. Mickey: F...F...FLOWERS? *collapses* Jasmine: Alright, being the captain won't be so easy it seems... Now the scene shows the Eagles on a cave. Kitty: So, Owen, how it's been since then? What has happened? Owen: Oh, it was funny, Noah was still missing Emma, and was blaming me if they never became a thing, but i paid myself a vacation to France, with Miranda, we went to the cheese factory...*wipes tear*..,it was so moving. Kitty: That is cool, but, why he blames you? He should had proposed to my sister in first place. Noah: *appearing between them* I was gonna, but Owen always had to ruin it in some way, if he wasn't there, i would had proposed right away since the start. Owen: But i tried to help! Noah: If that was help, then i'm a pale faced goth! Crimson: *appearing behind him out of sudden* What did you just said? And i like my face to be this pale, thanks. *#owned* Duncan: *laughing aloud from behind* Nice one, Crimson, you owned the peep. Noah: Whatever, i'm going to sleep again,or be somewhere without you all. Kitty: Man, sorry for that Crimson. Crimson: Whatever, i can absorb all negative things that they throw at me, and they just make my inner darkness stronger. Duncan: And we all like that. *Crimson walks off* Kitty: *conf.* Love detector is in fire! Punk goth fire! *claps and squeals* Duncan: *conf.* Crimson, she is hot, and hard as a rock, but i am sure i can kreak the ice that she is, maybe it is cause she reminds me of Gwen, or because her darkness attracts me, but, i neve give up. Crimson: *conf.* I know my inner darkness attracts boys, but i have Ennui. Kitty: So, i see that little spark in the eyes! Duncan: What? What do you mean? I don't have sparks in the eyes. Kitty: Except when Crimson is near...you're attracted to her, aren't you? Sadly, she has Ennui, but you two can end up as friends. Duncan: Alright, you got me, she is irresistible, and i like her, but i don't wanna get killed by a goth. Kitty: She may pay attention to you if you try to get closer to her, and if you don't want to end as Noah, better do it soon. Duncan: Well, i have been dumped several times, so, i can handle this. Owen: Guys, i found coconuts! We can eat those all days. Duncan: You already filled yourself with some, didn't you? *giving him a bump in the stomach* Kitty: Man, i like this team! Team selfie! Noah? Crimson? Noah: I hate selfies. Crimson: *she justs blinks and walks to them, as Kitty takes the picture* In the picture, Owen is eating a coconut, Kitty is just widely smiling, Crimson does a deadpan face, and Duncan tries to put his arm around Crimson. Kitty: *conf., while seeing the photo* Just call me Dr. Kitty Hearts. The megaphones in the forest are heard saying... Chris: Campers, time for a challenge, you know the deal, meet me at the cliff near the waterfall, try to not die while you arrive, blah blah blah, just hurry. While walking to the challenge area... Kitty: *walking near to Crimson* So, you like anything? Crimson: Not in particular, but, i like graveyards and nordic rock bands. Kitty: Alright! Just wanted to know as you are my teammate. Crimson: Alright, whatever. Kitty: *now walking to Duncan* You heard it? You now have ideas. Duncan: Yeah...usually i dislike preppy people, but you are really nice. Kitty: Thanks! Wait...hey! *giving him a little push and laughing* Owen: *a few centimeters back* See, Noah? We have a great team! Noah: How can this be a great team? Duncan is a bully, Crimson is like Gwen, but worthless on challenges and talking, and i wish it was Emma instead of Kitty. Kitty: *hearing that from the front* Alright..,that is mean. Now on challenge area, near the waterfall. Chris: Alright, it's time to start the dangerous challenge of the day. Mickey: Can i sit out!? Chris: Unless you wanna be eliminated and be thrown into a canoe across the Amazon river, cause im eliminating you all like that from now on, then yes! You totally can. Jasmine: Don't worry, you'll do fine. Chris: *hearing that, and laughing* Yeah...bet he won't. So, today's challenge will mean something important to you all. Jen: Fashion designs? Devin: Carrie? Tammy: The outfits of Amazon LARPers of Level 32? Chris: No, not at all, and...what? Today's challenge is involved in surviving in the brazilian jungle, and what could be better than...a shelter? Devin: That's nice, i thought you forgot of us. Chris: I did forgot of you, but the producers told me that if one of you died out there, i would pay the funeral, and i wasn't gonna do it. Devin: *confused and scared face* Chris: So, i'll explain, across the jungle, there are a lot of things to build a shelter, bamboo roots, wooden planks, and also, the junk pile, brought here from Canada in an helicopter. Noah: And why the junk pile has to be carried on a helicopter, and we had to ride a stinky boat across the Amazon? Chris: Cause i ordered such thing, so, since there is a huge amount of space, you all will build in different areas. Toucans, for being the first team to finish yesterday's challenge, you get more time to pick supplies, and you get to build wherever you want. Jen: Woohoo! We can make a fashionable design. Chris: Eagles, second to finish, second most time, but you build near the beach or the forest. Kitty: *claps* Chris: Panthers, last to finishl less time to pick supplies, and you will be forced to build your shelter at the bottom of the waterfall. Most people of that team sigh in dissapointment. Jasmine: Hey, team, don't give up on a situation like this, we can still have a chance to win. Scarlett: But the area is vulnerable to floods. Jasmine: Still, we have a chance! Chris: Yeah, keep up your optimism, as i remind you the team that loses the first challenge in a three team format, is destined to fall apart. Jasmine: We aren't continuing it, we are going to be a great team! Chris: You just don't want to be realist, anyways, time to go to the junk pile...now! A big shot is seen, including moments of the contestants on the junk pile, including: Scarlett trying to free a metal tube from the middle of the pile, as she frees it, the junk lands on Mickey; Jacques smiling to the camera, while searching wooden planks; Owen seeing a cable with red and white paint, that resembles a candy cane, he licks it, and gets electrified; Kitty also searching things, but only finding a wooden plank and a coconut (#MrCocoBack); Devin also searching stuff in the pile, but just finding a snake, and Jen searching, with a disgusted expression. Chris: Go to your designated places, and start building, me and the other judges will come soon. Kitty: The other judges? Chris: You'll know later. Now go! The scene shows the Panthers, near the waterfall. Jasmine: Alright, we got this disavantage, but we can turn it into an advantage if we do the right moves. Scarlett: *raising her hand* I think the excessives amount of wooden planks we have got, and some bamboo will make a perfect waterway. Jasmine: That sounds nice, good thinking, now, i think you need some help, so, want me to do it? Scarlett: Well, the brawn inside you comes in handy in the designing of the shelter, so, i suggest Mickey helps me, just so we all have a working area. Mickey: I like to help, this will be easy...*trips with a nail* Jacques: What am i supposed to do now? Lightning: What about Sha-Lightning? I also can not be wasted, i'm made of iron. Jacques: Ha! Basic iron, not compared to the gold i am. Jasmine: Before you kill yourselves, please, you two can help me in the design of the shelter and the buliding. Lightning: Fine! Jacques: *glaring at him* Fine! Lightning: *glaring back* Sha-fine! Jasmine: *grabbing both by their top clothes* Well, you're helping me or what? *she drags them* Now, the scene switches to the Eagles, as they organize, well, most of them... Kitty: Alright, since we chose in the top of a tree, this might stand longer,mso, we need to work in an area. Owen: I can get coconuts for the buffet! Or bananas, or electric candies, or papayas! Duncan: Those may fill up that big storage? *points to his stomach* Crimson: It may explodes, now, anyone tell me why is him not doing anything? *points to Noah sleeping on a bush* Kitty: Alright, Noah, you are on this team, you also have to help in the building. Noah: Tell me why i should? Cause they won't do it unless we "strategize" or crap like that? Sorry, i am out. Owen: Come on, buddy, we should help Kitty, she is really nice to everyone. Kitty: And i don't wanna have enemies, i just wanna friends. Noah: You have one in me, but it seems like you four will make it happen. *Kitty iw annoyed, while Owen walks off* Duncan: *he is trying to build with Crimson* So, what an annoying brat that peep is, right? Crimson: The sole difference of one. But you are right, he makes me wanna see sunshine, and for me, that is hardcore. Duncan: *conf.* I don't usually understand what she says...but that makes even more awesome than i thought. Man, this girl rules. Crimson: So, let me guess...you wanna date me or something? Duncan: Did Kitty told y...i mean, why you say that? Crimson: I can detect all th positive emotions near me, amd they are disgusting, but let's see...*she takes his head and links with him* Duncan: What was that? Crimson: You seem to be dark enough, enough so i don't feel grossed out to talk to you, so, we can be friends, cause i have Ennui and a bunny back at home. Duncan: Alright, whatever...*conf.* *he raises his fist* Score! Crimson: *walks off silently, and passes near Kitty* Kitty: Hi Crimson, want me to help? Crimson: Hi... Kitty: *also carrying wood* So, you were there with Duncan? Did he said something? Crimson: Yeah, told him he can be my friend, he is dark enough. Kitty: Oh, that's nice, you two are great people, maybe youre just misunderstood. Crimson: *slowly blinks* Yeah... The two keep carrying wooden planks, as they pass near Owen and N8ah. Owen: Man, this team is great, you see all the love sparkles of Duncan and Crimson? I find it cute. Noah: Love is for losers. Owen: Well. You were so into Emma last time, don't you remember? Noah: I know, and i wish she was here, but you ruined my chance of getting her, at all. If you and Kitty werent there, we would even married. Kitty: *hearing it* *conf.* Sis, if you see this, i promise to get Jake back to you. Now the scene shows the Toucans, who are near a tree. Jen: Alright, time to shake it! *she shakes the feathers of her costume* Alright, so, Laurie, you can get us some wooden, Spud and Tammy can find some rocks, or water, me and Devin work on the design, ok? Laurie: But...i need help on the wooden! I can't carry all by myself. Devin: Maybe i should help her, i mean, she is right on saying that so much work is unfair. Jen: Alright, it leaves me more time to make a design for a shelter at the most fasionable design. *conf.* I know i'm a fashion blogger, but my sister Meghan is an indoors designer, so, i learnt some things about shelter designs. Now the scene shows Laurie and Devin, near the river. Laurie: *carrying a canteen, and some wooden* I appreciate your help, im sure Mother Earth will hand you something in return. Devin: To be honest, i'm enjoying this experience at all, maybe i didn't got yo met you back in the race, but i see you are a good person. Maybe Jen sounds kind of bossy as you say though. Laurie: Maybe her aura is not in the right place, the loneliness here without her friend Tom, i'm sure she will find someone. Devin: Well, making friends is easy for me, i can try. Laurie: Talking about friends, how are things going with Carrie? Devin: We've been fine, still meeting everyday and going to cinema. How's things with Miles? Laurie: She and I went to a protest against animal's use in experiments to produce make-up, all those crazy people produce bad vibes, and i pray that mother earth gives them a lesson...in the form of an earthquake. Devin: Ok... Jen: *putting on lipstick* Tammy, how are the rocks going? Tammy: In one moment, Spud is collecting them...*a huge pile of rocks is shown*...mmm, he must be there. Jen: Alright, i'm starting to think of the best design. Tammy: *now to herself* I know how to freed Spud from this! Using...The Song of Freedom! *starts to play her ocarina, but nothing happens* Maybe...i'm not playing it oud, the Amazon lords must hear my call...of maybe my hat can work. *she throws it, and some rocks fall* Spud: *is freed* Man, fresh air! How did a hat made that? Tammy: It's a cotton hat, with wood horns, reforcered with steel, only for Level 26 LARPers or higher, i wanna get the new upgrade...a dragon badge. Spud: Interesting, i like fairy tales. Tammy: It's not a fairy tales, it's Live Actiom Role Playing, or LARPing, it's a hobbie i have, but people usually see it as weird, but come on, it's just the live version, i have seen people just doing it on Internet, things for rookies. Spud: I don't find it weird, you look nice on that, and i will go for Choco Oinks. Tammy: It's great to know people that understand. *conf.* My goal here is to be known, and that i can represent the LARPing community, an maybe also the freshman that do it online. Now, the scene shows Devin, who walks near Jen. Devin: So, how is the design going? Jen: It's looking fab, i promise, i learnt some things from this area, so, don't worry, i have ideas. Devin: That's nice, you have a great taste on fashion. Jen: I love compliments, and your's is great, you are a nice person it seems. Devin: I just like to make new friends, i meanm why would anyone come here to just stare at the others? *Crimson is seen* Jen: Alright, so, here is my design, we need a bed made of bamboo, wood in the roof in the case of rain, and since we got some metal things, we can use them. Devin: *conf.* I don't know why, but maybe befriending two clashing personalities like Jen and Laurie may just not benefit me. Now the sceme shows the Panthers, near the waterfall, building their shelter. Jasmine: So, the time is crucial, and we have now a team meeting, so, Mickey, how are the canteens going? Mickey: *tired on the ground* Almost...done...so...HEAVY. *drops the water on himself* Jasmine: *offering him a hand* Stay strong on it, mate. Jacques! Lightning! You have the wood? And the steel planks? Jacques: Don't worry, giant australian "mademoiselle", im getting the job done, and well, at least me. Lightning Sha-excuse me? You are saying that Lightning is worthless, now this is into overdrive! *drops the wood and steel on Mickey* Jacques: Who would say so? I don't know!? Maybe...the best contestant here? *winks at the camera* Lightning: Yeah, you must be talking about me, cause Lightning is always the best at everything he does. Jacques: You wish, i am perfect at everything. *conf.* All this venomous snakes want to bite me, there was MacArthur, there was my poison darling Josee, amd we now have Lightning, but you better back off, cause, dude, i run this show. Lightning: Back off, cause you may get struck by the lightning. *carries all the wood and steel he and Jacques collected, as well as Mickey, who was there* Mickey: Put me down, i have a fear of heights! Jacques: At least i'm not walking to the edge of the river. Lightning is indeed walking there, as he and Mickey falls to the river, as both are taken away by the river's water, the scene shows Scarlett, and Jasmine, who walks to where she is. Jasmine: So, how are the tunels doing, Scarlett? Scarlett: It's actually a water system, so we don't get dehydrated, pkus, this prevents in a 84.9 per cent the risk of a flood in our camp. Jasmine: I'm glad you don't want to destroy the island again, I actually liked the old you, smart and competitive. Scarlett: Yeah, i also like this me, i understood that my intelligence is the only weapon i need. Jasmine: That's nice to hear, well, i'm going to build the shelter, see you later. Scarlett: Well, farewell. *conf.* Maybe i am right, my superior intelligence is the most powerful i have...who am i kidding? When i have been wrong on anything? The scene goes right back to the Toucans, as Chris warns, via megaphones, that the judging starts on one hour. Jen: Alright, people, i have a huge notice, my design of the shelter is done, now, listen to me. Devin: Don't you think it's...i don't know...too big? *Jen designed a shopping centre* Jen: Maybe, but we still need fashion on the concept. Maybe some flowers will help to get a better outdoors look. Laurie: *stops Jen and grabs her by the necklace* If you dare to cut one of those flowers, you will have it coming. Jen: I wasn't going to cut any flowers, like, getting my top full of dirt and bug poop, in your freaky dreams, i was going to ask someone to pick them up for me. Laurie: Better for you, if you do anything wrong, the Mother Earth will bite back, and it will hurt! *in a mocking voice* Jen: Yeah, better go back to eat sheep head! Laurie gasps, and both girls almost get in an arguement, but Devin steps in the middle of both. Devin: Please, for the good of the team, Jen, there was some dead flowers on the floor, they still look nice, ill out yhem in the shelter, so we don't kill fresh ones, ok Laurie? Let's keep our head in the game. Jen: Alright, but still, go eat some sheep head, and then get a mint, cause eww. *waving her hand around her nose* Laurie: This is so over the top, i just Mother Earth get to he what she deserves. Tammy: *playing a suspense theme in the ocarina as Laurie ends* Now the scene shows the Eagles. Crimson: *walking to where Owen and Kitty are* You may not be as dark as me, but i ask you to tell them whimp to wake up and do something useful. *walks off* Kitty: I'm taking care of that...*walking to Noah*...alright, are you planning to not do anything? Noah: Did anyone told me i had to do anything? You guys could handle it nice, we now have a nice and comfortable shelter. Duncan: You dumb peep. But like, you even worked on it? Noah: You better not talk, dumped twice juvie rejected. Duncan: At least i don't get a trauma when i get dumped. Owen: Guys, maybe Noah needs a rest, he usually wakes up angry when he is irritated, he will be happy later. Kitty: *whispering* Owen, don't you think Noah is not...as a friend as you are to him? Owen: Maybe, but i have been friends with him a long time, so i can understand him. Duncan: Whatever, sleep or not sleep, and even if not moving, the weaklink dies eventually. Crimson: *taking his shoulder* I like how you think. Now, the Panthers are finishing their shelter. Lightning: Man, the river was going crazy, but no problem for Lightning, but i lost the girl with the hospital helmet. Mickey: *coughing fishes* I'm...actually...he...he...here.... Scarlett: I actually found him at the shore, he was about to fall off a waterfall, i find funny the double waterfall system here, but, it's TV logic. Lightning: Alright, no one died, but i would like a drink now. Jacques: *standing near to Jacques, with a pineapple on his hand* Seems like you took a little swimming lesson. Lightning: You better stop laughing of Lightning. Jacques: Or what? Lightning: *holding a gold medal, and throws it to the river* This. Jacques: MY GOLD MEDAL! *screams in terror and jumps to the river* Jasmine: Alright, stop the fight mates, the good oart is that our shelter is done. Lightning: *noticing a hole* This is uncomplete, tall gurl, let's sha-finish it. *puts a coconut on the hole* Surprisingly for everyone, the shelter doesn't falls apart. Jasmine: That was luck, and this is good, great selvatic detail. Jacques: *coming back, wet* You must be happy now. Don't you know how bad i look with water in my hair? My skater style dissapears. Lightning: *laughing* You look the same anyways. Jasmine: Guys, calm it down, now we're ready for the judging. Now the scene shows Chris and the 15 contestants near the waterfall. Chris: It's time to judge, and we will reveal our three judges, the first, and most important, moi. *pointing at himself* Next, you know him, and he is inferior, yeah, it's Chef. Chef: I thought i would be taking vacation! Chris: Well, yeah, but we needed an extra judge, and the third judge is Don, and he got a surprise for us, a make over! Don: *walking into the scene* Takeover, it's a takeover. Chris: Yeah, whatever, why i should know what it is? Don: Cause you finished high school, and you are a dedicated host? Oh, wait, no? I knew it. Chris: *annoyed face* Yeah, just cause you are the producers favourite, you won't talk about it, so, time to judge. Toucans, you go first. Now at the Toucans shelter, the judges look at it. Jen: A natural resource, made with our hand, at the risk of breaking a nail, so, what do you think? Chef: Those flowers give it a feminine look, that's a five on me. Laurie: *talking low* You sexist pig... Don: Well, it's similar to those tents in Vietnam, so, eight from me. Chris: And i give it a seven, just cause eveyone did something, wait, did Spud participated in making the shelter? Devin: He collected some rocks, and helped building. Spud: Did you all finished it? Jen: Um...we are getting judged. Spud: Oh, then, please admire our work! *standing up* The three judges look confused, as the scene shows the Panthers. Chris: Well, you worked good, for being in the worst location i could think for you, so...seven point five. Don: This looks...great? I give it an eight. Chef: Who made the water system? Scarlett: * raising her hand* I did it, made of bamboo. Chef: I give it a nine, but if you can make one for my kitchen, then, it's a ten. Jasmine: You mean, the food we ate was made with dirty water? Chef: Guess by yourself. Jasmine:*runs away from screen and is heard barfing* And finally, they look at the Eagles shelter. Don: Alright, the design is good, and the structure is fine, i give it an eight point five. Chef: I like it, but the soft detail there is for weak people, seven point five. Kitty: We can take compliments to our hard work. Crimson: I don't. Noah: Yeah, "hard work". *laughs with Owen* Chris: That sarcasm means something bad, did Noah helped in building the shelter? Kitty: I wanna be honest, he didn't. Chris: As a punishment, you won't know my score. Owen: *seeing almsot everyone disapointed* Don't worry guys, it won't be so bad. Now reunited at the waterfall, with the judges and contestants, Chris talks... Chris: I have tallied the scores, and by a score that was of twenty-six points, the Eagles got the highest one. The Eagles cheer, but Chris cuts them. Chris: That WAS of 26...since someone didn't decided to participate, their scores turns into a zero! *everyone is shocked* I love to break the moment. So, as they automatically lose, the next team with the highest score, that was twenty-four point five...the Panthers win! The Panthers celebrate: Jasmine and Mickey high five, Scarlett smiles, Jacques jumps in excitement, and Lightning flexes. Chris: And now, you must choose your prize, it can be...food? Or it can be the special prize, hosted by Don. Jasmine: We all won this so, what do you guys want? The entire team shouts -"Special Prize" at once, as Jasmine picks the prize. Jacques: Do we get a spa treatment? Lightning: No! What if we got NFL rings? Amazing! Mickey: I would like a medicine now...*falls* Jasmine: It's none of those things. *she gets a paper that reads Race Takeover* Ok, what is this? Don: The Race Takeover takes place! See, my australian competitor, the producers have been planing a second Ridonculous Race, and we made a cast, but...they devided to put you all here instead, and instead of breaking the hopes of 36 people...we just destroyed 35, and we got the most interesting cast to compete here. Jasmine: This is gonna be good for us. Don: So, without further ado, introducing the Race Takeover...Jackie! Behind a red curtain, a tall girl, in a pink dress, with high heels, and smiling, walks over to the Panthers side. Jackie: Hi people! The High Roller is here! Jacques: Greetings, lady! I'm Jacques and i'm magnifique! *Lightning tackles him* Lightning: You gurl, you think you don't know Lightning, but you soon will do. Jasmine: Those two are messy, well, welcome to the team. Jackie: Thanks, so, guys, i'll have fun near here. Scarlett: And why you call yourself "The High Roller"? The label implies something. Jackie: I am what people call...a "showgirl", i moved to Las Vegas for some time, i met my boyfriend there, and now i am here, and that is great. Jasmine: Totally, new teammates are always welcome here. Chris: Nice twist, bu4 in our main twist, Toucans get food, and Eagles get a teammate loss. The scene shows the Panthers, now back at camp. Jackie: Alright, so, this is our camp? Jasmine: Yeah, we just built it today, it can always have six people in. Jackie: Glad to know ot, chick, now, we need to celebrate! Mickey: Celebrations in hardcore mode make me sick, once, i was on a party with Jay, they put on rock music, we got sent to the hospital in some minutes later on. Jackie: Maybe just a lower party...but, for the team! Now, can someone tell me where can i put my purple dress? I need to keep it on a place with fresh air. Jacques: Mind if i borrow it? *she looks confused at him* I mean, you'll look nice on that dress, mademoiselle. Jackie: *conf.* This will be an interesting summer. Now the scene shows the Eagles, back in their camp. Duncan: *walking to Kitty* Hey, Kitty, i wanted to thank you for the lessons. Crimson did talked to me. Kitty: No problem, i always want to see the love shining like gold. Duncan: Well, she has told me she has a boyfriend. But talking to her is something, i thought she was a motionless rock, which makes her even more hot. Kitty: Thanks, you are a nice guy, oh, wait, sorry, i know you don't like to be called that. Duncan: I don't, but i give you allowance to do so. Kitty: Thanks, that makes this better, butn now on the bitter part, i don't know who should go. Duncan: I can guess the peep and the fatty will write my name down there, but i think i can stay, Crimson hasn't denied a desire of kicking out the schemer weaklink. Kitty: Well, maybe if i go on a walk, i can clear my mind. Watch ya later. Noah: *conf.* Yeah, i maybe screwed the team, but i am sure they just need an apology, and they will forgive me, and understand i had personal reasons to not help. Kitty is walking, but Noah stops her. Noah: Ok, this is an official apology, i am sorry for not helping, and for yelling at you, and Owen, and everyone in general, and i hope i am spared. Kitty: Well, have you apologized to Owen for your behavior? Remember he is just best friend. Noah: He understands where i am, so, no need. Kitty: Well, i think you can be spared. Noah: And i appreciate that so moch, now, we need to talk of something, have you noticed that Duncan is a bully? Kitty: He is actually a really gentle person to me and Crimson. Noah: But he has offended Owen several times, you know, calling him fat or obese. Kitty: Yeah, and? Noah: Well, i think that for the best of the team, Duncan has to go. *conf.* They didn't called me The Schemer for nothing, Kitty will swallow that lying pill, and will vote Duncan. Kitty: *conf.* Maybe i will do a bland move, or a power move, whetever i do, it will turn the team upside down. 'Elimination Ceremony' Chris: So, this will be a mess, practically cause things are switching up, first of all, and to the locals desire, we won't hand marshmallows, but papayas, a local fruit, it's so sweet it can burn you mouth, and, we have a brand new way of voting, you will write the name of the person you want to eliminate in this papers with sad face stickers, nice idea. Kitty: And with hashtag #DramaTime and #TwistInCampfire, now click! *takes a selfie, with the waterfall on the background* Owen: Why is the mode changing? Chris: Cause yeah, the drama gets active! Now vote! Duncan: *conf., voting for Noah* Bye peepsqueak, we may miss you, and i said may, oh, wait, i won't. Noah: *conf., voting for Duncan* Delinquent goes home, we don't care, see how karma kicks you on the butt. Crimson: *conf., writing down Noah* I just don't like you. Owem: *conf., voting against Duncan* You are a cool dude, man, but, i gave my buddy Noah a word. Now a big shot is seen: Kitty stands up to vote, she enters the confessional, and sees om the table the last parchment with sad faces, and starts to write, as she says: Kitty: *conf.* This was probably the best for me and the team. I forgive, but nor forget. Chris: Ok, now, let's give a papaya of salvation to those who didn't got votes...Crimson! Crimson: *motionless* Woo-hoo... Chris: ...Kitty! Kitty:'' Alright! *gets her papaya* '''Chris: Owen! Owen: *eating the papaya* Sweet, sweet, SWEET! *starts to lick the ground, and spit seeds* I need another slice. Chris: And before the final papaya is given away, we have four of the five votes, and we have a tie. *holding two parchments with "Noah" written on them, and two with "Duncan". Let's reveal the final vote...so...the final papaya goes to... 10... 9... Duncan: *staring at Chris, showing himself to be nervous* 8... 7... Owen and Kitty look at eachother, nervous of what will come. 6... 5... Crimson: *looking motionless* 4... 3... Noah: *smirking, thinking that Duncan is out* 2... 1... Chris: Duncan! *he gets the last papaya* Noah: This must be a joke, just give me my damn fruit. Chris: We have this last vote...*which is Kitty's vote*...and the sole difference of one is enough to sent you home. Noah: Kitty!? How could you? Kitty: You know what i did? The right move. Owen: Bye buddy, i'll win this for you! I swear for you and Beary's memory. Noah: I don't care, juwt try to not get ousted by a girl, now, when im getting sucked in the hole? Chris: Never, you will get instead sent to...*as the scene switches*...the Canoe of Losers, down the River of Shame! Noah is thrown into the canoe, as he screams while going dow the River of Shame. Duncan: *holding Kitty by her shoulder* I'll owe you a big one. Kitty: I jist did the correct thing, but i hope Owen forgives me. Owen: *sniffing* I can understand, he was acting so negative to you guys, but nothing a papaya won't fix...*he eats the entire papaya* Duncan: Dude, isn't that like too sweet? Owen: *realizing late how the sweetness will attack* Chris: *now to the camera* Was this a shocking event or what? *in the background, Owen screams "Sweet! TOO SWEET!"* With now only four teammates will the Eagles be able to recover, not that a huge problem is gone? How is Jackie's presence going to affect her team? And, was she really born in Vegas? Will Duncan owe the favor to Kitty? Or kiss Crimson? And will Crimson do anything else other than just staring at people...*Crimson is staring at him*...seriously, will she? Find all this, and more in the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...BRAZILIAN RAINFOREST! END= Category:Episodes